


you look like shit, senku

by ghostwing



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, i simply think she should be mean. it would be funny, i've seen so many fics where she says smth like You Look Like Shit and it's so funny to me, so im making that a Thing she just says to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwing/pseuds/ghostwing
Summary: kohaku says it as it is. as i've seen in more than one fic, and i find it hilarious that it's always HER saying it to either gen or senku. she can be a little rude as a treat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	you look like shit, senku

"You look like shit."

The scientist paused.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Hm?"

The two of them blinked. Kohaku took this as an invitation to continue.

"Always say what, Senku?"

"..That I look like shit?"

"You- well," She placed a finger on her chin in thought. "I don't _always say_ it. But you do tend to look like shit more often than not."

Senku simply gazed at her. She cleared her throat - Kohaku couldn't possibly carry this conversation any longer without breaking her back, frankly.

"I mean. You don't look much better, yourself." He scoffed.

He felt something crack, and oh, how he wishes it were his neck, because he was as good as _dead before_ even realising it.

" _What the fuck did you just say?!_ "


End file.
